DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Eighth International Meeting of the EBV Association will be held in Stockholm on June 12-16, 1997. The theme of the meeting will "Tumor Associated Herpes viruses" and will in particular focus on EBV and Human Herpesvirus 8 (HHV8), but also include gamma herpesvirus infection in animal model systems such as H.saimiri and primate EBVs. The biennial EBV symposia provides the only regular forum for EBV research. The meeting encompasses both clinical studies and basic research and provides a unique opportunity to expand our understanding of the molecular basis of EBV and cancer. The proposed sessions will focus on EBV and HHV8 associated diseases, virus-cell interactions, immunology, molecular epidemiology, latency, the lytic cycle and vaccine development. The major goals of the meeting are to: (1) Provide an inter disciplinary forum to consider the association of EBV and HHV8 with specific malignancies. The clinical characteristics of some of the newly described pathologies associated with EBV and HHV8 and the virologic features will be considered. (2) Present studies on the multiple cellular regulatory pathways that are affected by these viruses including signal transduction, effects on the cell cycle, and on oncogene and growth-suppressor gene function. (3) Present studies on the contribution of strain variation, persistence, defective variants, immune recognition, and replication to pathogenesis. (4) Examine the pathogenetic and molecular virologic characteristics of EBV epithelial infection, together with the epidemiology and genetics of nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC). (5) Provide a forum to present the biology, pathology, and molecular virology of important related animal viruses including Herpes saimiri and rhesus EBV. (6) Recognize and encourage new young investigators and new developments in the field and identify areas for future investigation. (7) Stimulate communication and interactions internationally among clinical and basic scientists to facilitate exchange of materials and rapid movement of new basic information to clinical settings.